


Disastrous Drink...?

by tiedyeflag



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Humor, alternate series of events, i blame chikuto's hover text on that one page
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly altered series of events when Alex is having a little chat with Christian over a drink of whisky…or it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disastrous Drink...?

“Well, SOMEONE never stopped being dramatic!” Christian teased, leaning back in his wooden chair as he spoke. “No?”

No response came from his calmer, elegant cousin sitting with his legs crossed in a matching chair. Alex merely stared back at Christian, eyes as blank as the other’s goggles.

“N-okay-” Christian stood up and pushed off his goggles. “Look Alex, Boris is only…huh?”

Alex’s glass was an inch from his lips when his ears perked up. “Something wrong?”

“That’s weird…could’ve sworn I put it here…”

Alex lowered his drink as he listened to the man’s mutterings while he rummaged amongst the many flasks of mystery elements, each bubbling and producing colorful streams of smoke. He scanned his eyes over each one.

“Hey Alex, have you seen my urine sample?”

Blinking, Alex stared at Christian’s back, then lowered his gaze to the glass in his hand. He eyed the golden liquid sitting inside suspiciously.

“… _nah_ …” He thought as he raised it to his lips, draining its contents down his throat. As he finished off his drink, he saw Christian pick up a glass out of the corner of his eye.

“Aha! There you ar-wait…” He waved his hand over the top towards him to smell it. After a few sniffs, he exclaimed, “…this is whisky!”

Alex immediately spat out the contents in his mouth, eyes wide with horror. After hastily dropping the glass on the counter, he dashed off, holding a perfectly manicured hand to his mouth. Meanwhile, Christian reached for another flask with raised eyebrows.

“Oh, there you are!” He put the other glass down as he talked to the urine filled flask. “Ha, had me worried for a sec! Nevermind Alex, I found-” Removing his goggles from his head, he turned around where he expected his cousin to be.

“Alex…?”

Then the sound of heavy dry heaves from his bathroom reached his ears. By a familiar-but normally composed- voice, too.

“ALEX!” Christian ran towards the sounds. “Alex, that wasn’t the urine sample! It’s okay you didn’t drink it!!.. Alex, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Chikuto’s hover text on the pages. Page 42 to be precise. Besides, the ambASSador deserves it XD


End file.
